


Hurt

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erik may come across as stoic, but he isn't immune to everything from his past.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr drabble series.

The walls were sticky with mildew and dark with mould, and he wasn’t sure if it were the cold which bit uncomfortably into his back, or the uneven stone floor which he was forced to lay on. 

Erik knew this place well.

It had been the source of his nightmares since he could remember, and the place where everything had fallen apart. Where he’d been torn from his innocence and thrust into the world of black magic and deceit. 

The Tower of Heaven, named ironically as a place of pure hell, was one of the few things which held his guild together; everyone bar Meredy had suffered through it, and the torment they faced shadowed their every waking second. And their sleeping ones.

When Erik woke up screaming, he was engulfed in pink. 

There was a painfully infinite second where he didn’t know where he was, thought he might be the shell of a boy crumpled on the Towers floor, but then he saw her. 

Her pink nightie hung from her shoulder, eyes wide and doleful as her hands hovered near his chest, afraid to touch but desperately needing to comfort. A pink smoke was filling their tent, and Erik leaned into it, let it fill his lungs and clear his mind. After he had began to feel the affects of Meredy’s magic, he nodded, and an array of magenta curls were immediately sprawled across his face and neck. 

Meredy hugged him against her chest, and he shook slightly, knowing that his fear of being back in the Tower was irrational but succumbing to it anyway.

He felt weak, felt as though he didn’t deserve the woman in his arms or the life she had offered him. There were tears stinging his eye, and he wasn’t sure if they were born from frustration or pain. 

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart… they can’t hurt you anymore. I’ve got you.”

And - fuck - Erik wished he could convey how true that statement was to Meredy. She had him in every sense of the phrase, and he knew that if she let go he would no doubt fall apart. 

Erik had joined Crime Sorciere for redemption and work, but in it he had found love; he had found a home. 

The tent they shared was steaming with Meredy’s magic, and Erik grabbed her hand, feeling the pink light brandishing his skin and wishing it were permanent, that he could always have a part of Meredy’s light with him, guiding him through his nightmares. 

Every breath shared between them, every caress and glance and confession… Erik let it go. He let it flow through to Meredy, sensing around the edge of her mind and feeling his heart race for a different reason when he found nothing but elation and adoration there. 

“I love you, Erik. And I will protect you always.” She carded her hands through his sweat slick hair, pressing deft kisses to his scalp, his forehead, to any part that she could reach. 

“I love you too, candy.” He grabbed onto her tighter than he normally would, but she did not complain. Instead, Meredy continued to sooth him until the blackness around his vision was more comforting than scary, and her words floated idly to the front of his mind once more,

_They can’t hurt you anymore._

Erik thought that, no, maybe they couldn’t. He just hoped that that would someone be the same as the pain actually fading away. 


End file.
